


Lone Wolf (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Alone (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Canon Compliant, F/M, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Makeup, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Relationship, Pack Dynamics, Post-Season/Series 02, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles-centric, wolf pups
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles se siente olvidado, se siente excluido. Así que hace algo al respecto, mientras que, volviéndose a familiarizar con la naturaleza, tropieza con otra cosa. Si la manada no lo necesita, si su padre quiere que se quede fuera de todo, bueno, ¡tal vez solo necesita una distracción en forma de 3 adorables cachorros de lobo!





	Lone Wolf (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lone Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783163) by [Kikileduc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc). 



Capítulo 1

—Este es el buzón de voz de Scott McCall—. Stiles suspiró mientras colgaba sin dejar un mensaje. Al menos su mejor amigo es consistente. Fue oficialmente la segunda semana de vacaciones de verano. Stiles ha gastado la mayoría en el interior permitiendo que sus magulladuras se curen de la paliza de Gerard (ninguna cantidad de tiempo podría curar su ego magullado) y estaba más que un poco revuelto.

La manada había estado extrañamente tranquila, aunque, él suponía que eso era de esperar ahora que el peligro inmediato había disminuido. Gerard andaba suelto, pero escupía sangre negra y ciertamente no estaba en posición de secuestrar y torturar a lobos o adolescentes. Matt estaba muerto. Allison y Scott estaban trabajando en sus problemas. Allison había oído la verdad detrás de la muerte de su madre y avanzaba lentamente hacia la aceptación. Isaac se había mudado oficialmente con la Sra. McCall y se rumoreaba que estaba atravesando el proceso de adopción total. Boyd y Erica regresaron a salvo a Derek de su estadía en el sótano de Argent. Derek se sorprendió disculpándose por algunos de sus ejercicios de entrenamiento y trabajando para ser un alfa más solidario. La última vez que vio a Lydia y a Jackson, estaban besándose pasionalmente en el estacionamiento de la escuela, apoyándose contra su Porsche. Los ojos de Jackson tenían un brillo tenue sobre ellos mientras luchaba por controlar sus recién adquiridas tendencias de lobo. Stiles no sabía a dónde se había ido, pero solo podía asumir y esperar que el lobo Zombie estuviera bajo el control de su alfa y ya no fuera una amenaza. Pero nadie lo necesitaba, por lo que Stiles pasó las últimas semanas de clases relativamente solo. Scott lo había invitado al cine para el estreno de la última película de Marvel este viernes, pero eso fue hace dos semanas y no ha contestado el teléfono desde entonces.

Stiles pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo investigando. ¿Cuáles son los efectos duraderos de la kanima, qué es una 'chispa', cuánto tiempo tarda en sanar una costilla magullada, el verdadero amor lo conquista todo, en serio? La curación y el potencial de veneno del acónito. Básicamente, un poco de todo. Su sed de conocimiento realmente nunca terminaba. Sin embargo, iba a perder la cabeza si pasaba otro día sin nadie con quien hablar.

Su padre tenía mucho con lo que lidiar ahora que la comisaría no tenía suficiente personal después del kanima y el fiasco de Matt. El tiempo de descanso del sheriff era tan limitado que tuvo suerte de tener tiempo para comer y dormir, y mucho menos pasar tiempo con su hijo delincuente que tenía más conexiones con los extraños delitos de la ciudad de lo que le gustaría admitir. No había tiempo para una conversación adecuada con su hijo, por lo que no notó la falta de Scott en su casa. No vio la mirada solitaria en los ojos de su hijo.

Después de no poder hacer planes con Scott una vez más, Stiles decidió que necesitaba un cambio de escenario. Las paredes de su dormitorio lo hacían sentir claustrofóbico. Los bosques detrás de su casa estaban demasiado cerca de la propiedad Hale, y no estaba seguro si la residencia de Derek seguía siendo el vagón de tren abandonado o si regresaba a su antigua casa, así que para evitar eso, caminó torpemente hacia donde no es posible que lo busquen. Stiles optó por llevar su Jeep fuera de la ciudad a un campamento que su familia había frecuentado una vez cuando estaban los tres juntos. Su madre había amado los senderos naturales, especialmente en esta época del año cuando las mariposas y los avistamientos de aves eran abundantes.

Fue agradable tomar un poco de aire fresco y visitar el parque en el que jugaba. Tenían un pequeño gimnasio que era genial para intentar hacer pull ups. A lo mejor podría intentar desarrollar musculo para la temporada de lacrosse, el entrenador probablemente lo notaría... podría sacarlo del banquillo. Pasó todo el día trazando los senderos en su cabeza mientras se entrelazaban entre sí. Practicó encontrar el norte y logró perderse solo unas pocas veces. Tropezó un número absurdamente mayor de veces, y terminó con algunas nuevas contusiones y un rasgón en sus pantalones, pero en general, contó el descanso de la naturaleza como una victoria y se prometió a sí mismo hacerlo pronto. El día fue pacífico.

Estaba en camino de regreso a la ciudad justo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo y Stiles estaba planeando qué hacer con la pechuga de pollo que había puesto en la nevera para descongelar, que lo vio. Un bulto sospechoso a un lado de la carretera. Consideró seguir conduciendo, hacer que sea el problema de alguien más. Pero, este área era bastante remota, tuvo que detenerse. Medio año de travesuras sobrenaturales le enseñó a Stiles a salir del Jeep con precaución. Agarró su teléfono con una mano y alcanzó su bate de béisbol robado que tenía en el asiento trasero. Gracias, señora McCall. Como la suerte típica lo tendría, el bulto resultó ser un cuerpo. Una mujer bastante joven, quizás de edad universitaria. Stiles no la reconoció. Marcas de ligadura obvias en el cuello, pero su cuello también, extrañamente, fue cortado. Una inspección adicional reveló una herida en la cabeza. Stiles contempló si era posible darse contra una roca o bordillo, pero no vio sangre en el suelo libre de rocas. La única sangre estaba en la camisa de la víctima que estaba teñida de rojo debido a la herida superficial del cuello. Entonces le golpeó. Él está mirando a un cuerpo muerto. Un cuerpo sangriento, muerto. La ola de náuseas fue abrumadora. Tomando asiento rápidamente a un lado de la carretera, sacó su teléfono y se concentró en mantener la respiración firme. Se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, con la mano sobre el nombre de Scott. Rápidamente se desplazó hacia arriba y golpeó 'Papá' en su lugar.

—Hijo, estoy ocu… — respondió su papá.

—¡Papá! ¡Oh, gracias a los dioses que cogiste, necesito tu ayuda! Yo... hay un cuerpo... estoy en la calle 98 cerca de Oak Street —Stiles se apresuró a escuchar la voz de su padre. Estaba nervioso, su mente corriendo con posibilidades.

—¿Qué? Hijo, ¿estás seguro? Cálmate. De acuerdo, dímelo otra vez, dime lo que está pasando —. El Sheriff respondió con un aire de calma forzada obtenida de años en la fuerza.

Stiles explicó cómo había ido de excursión a los viejos terrenos del campamento y encontró el cuerpo. Repitió su ubicación. Su padre envió un coche patrulla inmediato. Llegaron antes de que él hubiera colgado. Stiles se encontró repitiendo su día al oficial recién nombrado, el agente Parrish. Era un joven de buena apariencia, y se dio cuenta rápidamente de la falta de sangre en el suelo y la herida en la cabeza. ‘Otro’, el agente había murmurado en voz baja. Tomó la declaración oficial de Stiles mientras esperaban la llegada de su padre, sin revelar más información y negándose a responder sus preguntas. El padre de Stiles tampoco vino con información. Parecía a partes iguales preocupado y enojado. Pero, aparte de escuchar la historia de Stiles por quinta vez, no tuvo mucho que decir delante de su hijo.

—Por qué. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser el que encontró el cuerpo? ¡En la escena del crimen, otra vez! —El sheriff le susurró a su hijo tan pronto como se dirigieron al Jeep. Stiles estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Su padre insistió en conducir, un agente podría llevar su coche patrulla a la comisaría.

Stiles estaba un poco sorprendido y, para cuando él y su padre finalmente llegaron a casa, ya era pasada la medianoche. Fue a su habitación sin cenar, ni una palabra de buenas noches a su padre estresado, con su mente dando vueltas por los eventos de la noche y el apetito desaparecido. Las palabras de despedida de su padre fueron una petición para que se mantuviera al margen de esto y dejara que los profesionales lo manejaran.

Stiles marcó el número de Scott por décima vez esa noche mientras se tropezaba en la cama.

***

Eran más de las 12 del mediodía del día siguiente, cuando Stiles se despertó con la cama vibrando. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que su teléfono estaba sonando. Agarró el dispositivo y vio que Scott finalmente lo estaba llamando.

—¡Hermano, finalmente, te he llamado como cinco veces! ¿Qué fue tan urgente que hiciste explotar mi teléfono anoche? ¡Estaba en casa de Allison! —Se quejó Scott.

A Stiles le tomó un buen minuto procesar los eventos de la noche anterior. —Buenos días Scott—, murmuró. Corrió a través de la esencia de la situación. Se aseguró de contarle a Scott sus sospechas de que esta no era la primera víctima. —No estoy diciendo que deberíamos salir al bosque en busca de más cuerpos, porque, bueno, ya sabes cómo resultó eso, pero creo que deberíamos mencionárselo a tu santo alfa. ¿Ya te has disculpado por usarlo totalmente? —Stiles terminó.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Y sí. Lydia encontró un cuerpo cerca de la piscina al otro lado de la ciudad. Fue realmente aleatorio. Pero, ella llamó a Jackson, quien llamó a Derek, y Derek informó a la manada, pero él no pensó que fuera algo relacionado con nosotros. También le dije a Allison, ella dijo que definitivamente no era el MO de los Cazadores. Pensé que Lydia o tu papá te lo habrían dicho —, dijo Scott.

Stiles trató de envolver su cabeza en torno a todos los nuevos datos de información que había recogido de esa declaración. —Espera, dijiste la manada, ¿así que aceptaste a Derek como tu alfa?—, Preguntó. —¡Pero, no te disculpas! ¡Cabrón! ¿Y por qué Lydia me diría algo? —La mente de Stiles daba vueltas.—Más importante aún, ¿cuándo encontró el cuerpo? Dos es una coincidencia...

—Hace tres días. Derek y yo estamos genial, supongo. Voy a sus cenas y entrenamientos, incluso me permite traer a Allison. Es justo porque Jackson trae a Lydia.

El interior de Stiles se estaba resquebrajando un poco, ¿se estaba perdiendo estas reuniones? ¿No había demostrado ser valioso? ¿Al menos confiable, ya que ayudó a liberar a Boyd y Erica después de que los cazadores lo dejaron en la escuela? Regresó a la casa de sus captores y los liberó. El trío recogió a Lydia y se reunió en el almacén. Bueno, él literalmente condujo para que Lydia pudiera profesar su amor. Después de que todo se hubiera calmado, los betas se dirigieron hasta Derek mientras Scott se disculpaba con Allison (¿Por qué? No estaba realmente seguro). Pero, Stiles estaba allí. Fue de gran ayuda. Él lo sabe, entonces, ¿por qué se reunirá la manada sin él? Cuando volvió a sintonizar la llamada, se dio cuenta de que extrañaba la mayor parte de lo que Scott estaba diciendo. —... entonces, me alegro de tenerte en el teléfono, porque las cenas de la manada son los viernes por la noche, y yo iba a ver si podíamos ver la película el domingo—. Scott se calló.

—¡Oh!— Era todo lo que Stiles podía manejar. —Sí, claro—. Quería preguntar si Derek notaba que no estaba allí. Si los betas lesionados han preguntado cómo estaba él. ¿Por qué pensaría Scott que Lydia hablaba con él? Pero las preguntas quedaron sin respuesta cuando la bilis subió por su garganta. Su estómago lo traicionó con un fuerte estruendo, lo que le dio a Scott la oportunidad de sugerirle que se despertara y fuera a almorzar.

—¡Ah, Scott!— Stiles intervino rápidamente. —¿Cómo están Erica y Boyd? Nunca volvieron a la escuela. No los he visto desde entonces, ya sabes... —Stiles se calló pensando en esa noche.

—Oh, están bien. Han estado cerca de Isaac, los tres están usualmente en el lugar de Derek si no están aquí. Boyd nunca ha jugado a Mario Kart antes, ¿puedes creerlo? —Preguntó Scott, obviamente sin idea de que su mejor amigo se puso celoso.

—¿A qué hora, Scott? ¿A qué hora debo recogerte el domingo? Sabes que el sábado es un día después del viernes, ¿verdad? —Era todo lo que Stiles podía manejar. Él estaba enojado. Se sintió excluido, podría ser irracional. No estaba seguro. Y no tenía una idea clara de lo que debía hacer ahora. —Oh, y no olvides decirle a Derek sobre el segundo cuerpo, por si acaso.

—Tengo una cita doble con Allison, Lydia y Jackson el sábado. Lo siento amigo. ¿Qué te parece a las 10, tal vez podamos obtener los precios matinales? —, Preguntó Scott. —Y, es el tercer cuerpo. Mi mamá dijo que encontraron a una chica unos días antes del descubrimiento de Lydia. La misma causa de muerte. Estrangulada y herida en la cabeza con el corte en la garganta. —Añadió con indiferencia. —Estaba un poco destrozada por eso, porque tenía nuestra edad. Mamá vino a casa exigiendo abrazos a mí y a Isaac.

—Oh dioses Scott, ¿quién? ¿Es alguien con quien vamos a la escuela? —, Preguntó Stiles, celoso un poco por la mención de Isaac recibiendo un abrazo de parte de su pseudo mamá.

—No, no, le pregunté, se llamaba Heather, fue a la escuela preparatoria de la ciudad—, respondió Scott. —Te veré el domingo, tengo que irme, es hora del almuerzo, a comer algo—. Stiles podía escuchar a Isaac diciéndole a Scott que se diera prisa.

—Más tarde, tío—. Murmuró Stiles en la ya muerta línea. Heather, conocía a una Heather. La hija de la mejor amiga de su madre se llamaba Heather. Ella había sido una presencia básica en sus primeros años. Se habían separado después de la muerte de su madre, pero él todavía tenía su número. Él le dio una llamada; fue desconectado. Seguramente su padre le habría dicho si algo le hubiera pasado a su amiga de la infancia, ¿verdad?

***

Después de hacerse un sándwich, Stiles decidió hacer uno para su papá también. Podía pasar por la comisaría y preguntar por los cuerpos; pregunta por Heather.

Resultó que la comisaría todavía tenía poco personal y estaba muy ocupada. Un reportero esperaba pacientemente una entrevista con su padre, pero Stiles pasó rozando y entró en la oficina sin llamar. Su padre no estaba tan contento de verlo.

—¡He traído el almuerzo!— Stiles levantó la bolsa marrón como un escudo y procedió a entrar. El escritorio de su padre tenía un montón de papeles amontonados, pero las dos cajas de comida del restaurante local eran fácilmente visibles.

—Aunque parece que no lo necesitas—, continuó Stiles. —¡Espero que haya una ensalada, papá!

—¡Stiles, vete a casa! No quiero que te metas en esta cosa. Estás demasiado conectado. —El sheriff comenzó.

—Papá, Scott me habló de Heather, Heather que tiene nuestra edad y fue a la escuela preparatoria. Papá, dime que no es... —suplicó Stiles, sus grandes ojos se rompieron ante la idea.

—¡Stiles, tienes que irte!

—Papá, era...

—¡Vete a casa!

—¡Papá!

—¡Sí! De acuerdo, sí, le pedí a sus padres que no te involucraran porque has estado muy involucrado con el misterioso crimen de los últimos meses. Tienes que dejar esto. —Respondió su padre con aire abatido.

—¡Qué! Papá, no, ¡es Heather! —Stiles tartamudeó. Su padre suspiró y le dio a su hijo un abrazo muy necesario. El choque del contacto se sintió electrificante. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien lo había tocado? ¿Lo abrazó? Stiles no estaba seguro. —¿Cuándo... cuándo es su funeral?— Murmuró Stiles en el pecho de su padre.

—Domingo.

***

Stiles colgó después de recibir el correo de voz de Scott por quinta vez esa noche. Se sentía tan solo. Solo necesitaba un amigo. Decidió que un mensaje rápido para cancelar el domingo lo haría, y se dirigió a su habitación. Su ventana estaba abierta. Definitivamente no la dejó abierto, porque es verano, y el aire acondicionado está encendido. Todo parecía estar en su lugar, pero la extraña sensación de que lo observaban se cernía sobre él, así que cerró la ventana. Revisó rápidamente el resto de la casa para asegurarse de que no había nada fuera de lugar, tomó el whisky de su padre, empacó su jeep con un saco de dormir y una muda de ropa, y decidió regresar a los campamentos para pasar la noche. . Su padre no iba a estar en casa de todos modos. Había disfrutado saliendo ayer por la noche, y realmente solo necesitaba aclarar su cabeza y ahogar sus penas.

Le tomó un poco más de tiempo llegar allí, porque recorrió el camino más largo, pero Stiles lo hizo antes de que se pusiera el sol. Tienes que pagar en una estación para usar los sitios de campamento, pero al ver que Stiles no necesitaba electricidad, optó por tomar uno de los caminos hasta un claro lugar aislado. Apagó su teléfono y abrió la botella de Jack. Su último pensamiento coherente fue lo hermosas que se veían las estrellas aquí.

***

Stiles se despertó con el sonido de los pájaros gorjeando y un suave gemido a su derecha.


End file.
